


Day 6: Angst Day

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [6]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: A goblin is afraid of his future, the dragon doesn't want to attack Watford and Micah has feelings.





	Day 6: Angst Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not as angsty as it should have been but well... ^^

A Goblin

I am a no one. Nothing is the same since the fall of the great goblin family.   
They say everyone can become king. So this is what I am going to be.   
It's easy. The only trial is to kill Simon Snow. Shouldn't be that hard. He's just a young magician. Foolish and verdant.   
But there are a lot of goblins out there trying to achieve the same thing.   
It's my destiny to succeed, my duty. I have to bring back honour to my family.   
There won't be a second chance for us, this is our only hope. 

Dragon

Suddenly I am in front of this castle. I can't remember how I got there. It's all a blur.   
A blur of anger, fear and despair.   
The feelings aren't comprehensible.  
I don't know why I am enraged but I want to slash my tail through the crowd of gibbering fleshings, I want to claw at the freshly grown flowers and I want to burn the whole castle to the ground.   
But at the same time I am so very afraid.   
I don't know where I am, I don't know why I am here, or what I am supposed to do now. There are so many eyes staring up at me in fear and exhilaration.   
All of a sudden I see one of the fleshlings coming towards me with a sword. I'll have to defend myself.   
I don't want to fight him but he is threatening me and that's the tiny push I needed to tumble over the edge created by misery and doubts.   
It swings its sword around wildly, seemingly without a concept. Like a baby. I don't want to hurt a baby.   
But I am so afraid. Why is it attacking me? Why is it sitting on my neck? Why is it so angry?   
I don't want to be angry anymore. So why am I?   
Now there is another one stepping out into the open. He sings awful things about my house being on fire. Do I even have a house? Doesn't matter, my children are in danger too.   
I have to leave! But I can't. I am here because I have to. Something brought me here. It's important. I feel it. But I still don't know why.   
Its words bore into me like a spear, spreading horror throughout my whole being. Panic is injected into my body.   
Those aren't my own fears but they consume me nevertheless.   
They are taking hold of me, pulling me away into another direction, giving me another purpose. 

Micah

Sometimes I am afraid to lose her. Not because of some childish reasons. I really do trust her.  
But she is so far away and I'm afraid she'll move on without me. And I wouldn't blame her. It's very exhausting sometimes.   
Her moving to the states isn't an option for her. She loves her family, her friends and England.   
But I don't want to lose my home either.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
